The Adventure of Kay and Sookie
by KuraOkami13
Summary: Result on an RP on DA. Two trainers meet and a fun-filled poke-battle becomes a desperate case to solve the mysteries of Mt. Silver! A case filled with adventure, drama, hilarity, shenanigans, mystery, and LOTS of pokemon!
1. Chapter 1

Quick explanation before I let you go on- or if you want to skip onto the story, go right ahead, but I'm giving you some helpful explanations here!

for (NOT MINE) Sookie's character profile: rockingyourstar . deviantart art / HC12-033-Sookie-Carlisle-216994897

for (MINE) Kay's character profile: insanitycookie333 . deviantart art / Team-J-KAY-291455322

I asked my friend on deviantart if I could post the results of an RP we did together and she said yes. Anyway, both main human characters here are OC's. Kay is my OC, she's from Hoenn but she got on the wrong boat and went to Johto and started her poketrainer avdenture there. Sookie is dev rockingyourstar's OC, she's from Sinnoh and went to Johto to get out of the shadow of her twin Olympia. Kay's pokemon team is (and they all have nicknames) Jarvis [Feraligatr], Pierre [Ampharos], Vayne [Espeon], Bronx [Steelix], Cortez [Sceptile], and Emberlynn [Rapidash]. Sookie's team is Willasue [Typhlosion], Moonlight [Umbreon], Meep [Ampharos], Rocky [Steelix], Batgirl [Crobat], and Sapphire [Lapras] (who was not used here). We also took quite a few creative-license liberties with certain pokemon moves- the first and foremost being Faint Attack.

This takes place a while after they've started their adventures- as in, both of them have all eight badges. Kay's training for the Silver Conference, Sookie's... I don't remember. Also, this was written before Gen V came out, so this is all Gen IV moves, abilities, and stuff.

Okay, now onward we go to ADVENTURRRRE!

* * *

A series of coughs came from a large but quickly dissipating pillar of smoke. While a few were animalistic in nature, one stood out the most, a feminine and human voice. The smoke disappeared, leaving the scene to be viewed properly without the smoke to hinder it. The ground was scorched with multiple black marks, and pieces of the earth were lifted and cracked. Grass and tree leaves were blown back temporarily, and two animalistic forms lay on the rocky earth while a human girl got to her feet, waving away smoke from her face.

She surveyed the damage, her Pokemon, and her red, black, orange, yellow, and white clothes and an impressed frown was her expression as she coughed once more before her throat finally stopped being itchy and dry. "Well, that was... interesting."

"Fiiii..." groaned a yellow- and white-furred bipedal creature, with black striped ears, neck, and tail, and a jewel on its tail tip and its forehead. Opposite it was a white horse with a fiery mane and tail, and a single hard horn on its head. A heavy sigh-like snort came from the horse Pokemon in answer of the yellow one's groan. Laughing to himself from afar was a purple-furred fox with a double-pronged tail, large triangular ears and bright red jewel at the center of his head.

"Vayne, quit your laughing; we had a worse experiment result with your first Psybeam against Pierre's Thunderbolt, if you'll recall."

The purple fox quickly shut up as the horse pokemon started busting out with a loud series of whinnies that were the equivalence of laughing. An embarassed light came in its amethyst eyes as it looked away with a loud, pouty huff.

"Okay, so let's see..." said their trainer, Kay, while the yellow Pokemon and horse all got to their feet. "What did we learn today, Pierre, Emberlynn?"

The two Pokemon looked at each other, and at the same time hung their head low.

"It's one thing to aim our attacks into one stream of power at the opponent, but it's an entirely different ball game when we aim our attacks at the other attack. So from now on, to avoid another explosion like that, what are we _not _going to do?"

In soft voices they replied, Pierre in an apologetic "baa" and Emberlynn with a short whinny.

"That's right. Thunderpunch plus Flare Blitz equals very _bad_."

A long distance away, far up the mountain under which Kay trained, another trainer seemed to be having Pokemon frustrations as well. "Batgirl?!" called the girl, hugging herself against the chill winds. "BATGIRL! Come on, this isn't funny anymore. I swear to Arceus when I find you I'll -" A hard wind swept by, flinging the girl's thick brown hair into a storm around her face. She shivered with cold. "Batgirl, come ON! It's freezing out here; I need my hat!"

"Umbre." A black-furred creature appeared from behind a tree some distance away, his normally red eyes glowing a faint purple.

"What's up, Moonlight?" the trainer, Sookie, asked him. Moonlight used his head to gesture towards the nearby incline, where the mountain dropped off towards the level land at its base. She followed his gaze. "She's that way, huh? Dang bat... Keep up that Psychic. Tell me if I'm going the wrong way."

The Umbreon nodded and his trainer headed towards the mountainside. Open sky became visible to her, and finally the steep descent of the trees as they followed the land's contour. A flash of purple within the branches below caught Sookie's eye. "BATGIRL!" she called. "I see you! You'll never get away with this!"

A mocking high-pitched screech echoed up to her, creasing her face in a frown. Moonlight arrived at her side. "I know you're not a psychic-type, but do you think you can hold her still for a minute? Maybe pull her up here?"

He appeared doubtful, but turned and began to concentrate his powers on the giant bat-like creature. The wind blew by again, making Sookie wince, and suddenly the Pokemon shot of from the trees, flapping wildly in a struggle against the glowing force that seemed intent of holding her captive. Moonlight frowned deeply, trying his hardest to capture the Crobat, but his efforts were to no avail.

"Okay, Moonlight, that'll do." The light around the Crobat disappeared and she paused in mid air, looking around in search of the attack that had chased her. Clutched in her tiny feet was the edge of a black fedora-style hat. Sookie grinned. "Gotcha."

She pressed the button of one of the balls at her belt, and in a flash of red light a huge creature began to take shape next to her - a giant snake-like formation of metallic boulders. It gave a happy roar and shoved its massive head up next to Sookie, nearly knocking her off her feet.

"Yeah, I love you too, Rocky, now get offa me," she said, though she couldn't resist a laugh. "I need a Rock Climb escort down there, and fast. We can't let Batgirl get away."

Rocky followed her gaze to the purple bat and made a noise of delight. He held his head down long enough for Sookie and Moonlight to climb on, then set off in a controlled slide down the mountain.

At the grinding noise made by the Rock Climb, Batgirl spun around and sighted her trainer and comrades heading straight for her. With a yelp-like squeak she swooped double-time through the trees, fleeing as fast as her four wings could carry her.

Sookie urged Rocky onward after the bat, until she noticed that they had begun to go dangerously fast. "Uh...Rocky? We can slow down...we'll catch her at the bottom..." Obediently the Steelix withdrew his head in an attempt to put on the brakes, only to find that he continued to slide down the hillside. "Rocky?" Sookie and Moonlight exchanged a glance and ducked close to his head for safety. "ROCKY!"

Kay began to command her Pokemon again, this time making sure that the words "Flare Blitz" and "Thunderpunch" did not coincidentally meet each other again. A small red flash caught her eye and she turned to the source - her Espeon.

"Vayne, what is it?"

His eyes had started to glow a bright red, matching his jewel. Having seen him glow like this before, she was not alarmed. However, she was alarmed that he had gotten a sudden and involuntary Future Sight. So, she waited for the glow to disappear, and give her Espeon back his natural violet eyes.

The Espeon looked...troubled.

"What did you see, Vayne?" she asked him, taking her attention off of the sparring pokemon behind her.

"Espe. Espe espe!" he mewed, and with a vague "follow" gesture of his head, he started bounding off.

"H-hey! Vayne, wait!" she started after him, before she remembered, "Oh yeah! Pierre, Emberlynn, return!" Kay commanded, bringing their respective pokeballs to her hand and pressing the center buttons. Red lazers zapped to their spot, and in seconds they were gone.

"Vayne!" she called as she darted past the trees, following the small lavender blur. "Wait up! Slow down, little guy, you know I only have two legs, and you have four! Totally unfair!"

Eventually the purple vulpine stopped, and his trainer was finally able to catch up. She panted, hands on her knees, "Okay-huff-what-huff-is it?"

"Espe!" he mewed, and his eyes flickered to the nearby cliffside. It was a part of the mountain, a drop-off that ended a large, steep hillside. It was okay for a Rock Climb up, but it looked like a dangerous gamble to Rock Climb down.

"I don't...OH MY ARCEUS!" she gasped, catching the exact spot he was looking at. Sliding down the side looked to be a large Steelix, with its trainer atop its head with a black Pokemon. A purple flying blur was at the front, but it seemed to be the least of their worries. It looked to be more like they were falling too fast down the mountain...

And if they weren't stopped, they'd fall right off!

"No way I'm gonna let that happen! Vayne, use Psychic, full power!" she barked.

"Espe!" The Espeon nodded, and as he concentrated his sight on the moving Steelix and trainer, his eyes began to glow a bright blue, and his jewel a sharp contrasting red.

A bright cerulean outline began to surround the sliding pokemon and trainer, and as it grew brighter and stronger, drastic breaks in their speed grew as they went slower and slower. The Espeon's eyes flashed and the Psychic attack reached full power and the sliding subjects came to full stop... feet away from the edge of a cliff.

Kay released a relieved sigh, "That could have been close. Alright, boy, bring them over here."

"Espe!" he mewed, and with a flick of his tail he focused his Psychic to bringing them over.

The steel-type and his cargo lifted slowly from the mountainside and drifted over to Kay and Vayne, where they landed on the ground with a dull _thump_. Sookie heaved a huge sigh of relief and dismounted Rocky, Moonlight following suit. "Whoa, thanks. I thought we were screwed. Now if you would give me one second..." She turned towards the trees and bellowed, "BATGIRL! GET THE HELL OVER HERE!"

After a moment the purple bat glided slowly from the canopy, a remorseful and sheepish look on her face. She came to hover before Sookie, who snatched her hat from the Crobat's clutches. "Thaaaank _you_. Now, return and I'll deal with you later." In a flash of red Batgirl was sent back to her Pokeball, and Sookie looked back at Kay, replacing her fedora. "Sorry. Anyway, that's an awesome Psychic your Espeon's got."

"Thank you!" Kay smiled, quickly though as her eyes darted to the lavendar vulpine who looked...quite taken with the comment. She gave him an irritated look, "Vayne, quit preening."

The Espeon pouted, but to no avail as his trainer was far too used to his google-y eyes to be affected.

"It was no biggie. So what brings you up here to Mt. Silver?"

"Just training." Sookie shrugged. "I _was _working with Batgirl, until she decided it would be more fun to steal my hat and disappear with it."

Kay giggled, "Sometimes a little fun is all you need. Anyway, I myself am training up here for the Silver Conference...oh, I apologize. I totally forgot." And she paused to clear her throat and then she held out her hand, "I'm Kay. From Dewford Town. And this little furball of overwhelming psychic vainglory is Vayne."

"Espe!" he mewed, sending his trainer an amused, arrogant smirk as he straightened up like a proud bird might.

"Quit it."

Sookie chuckled, taking Kay's hand and shaking it. "Sookie, from Twinleaf. That's Moonlight, and - oh, right." The Steelix behind her gave a cheerful roar and attempted to nuzzle against her. She pushed him away with difficulty and regained her balance. "_This_is Rocky Horror. Who is now going to take a rest in his pokeball." She pressed the button of the ball at her belt and withdrew Rocky.

"Rocky, huh." Kay whistled, before he was returned to the pokeball, "Pretty impressive looking. Looks much tougher than Gym Leader Jasmine's... then again..." She and Vayne shared a look, a brief, non-audible conversation with each other, before Kay returned to looking at Sookie. "...So is Bronx." She then shrugged.

"You have a Steelix, too?" asked Sookie.

"Yeah." nodded Kay, "Only his name isn't Rocky, his is Bronx."

"Ah." A smile was growing on her face. "And you say he's pretty tough?"

"Well," A wide-spread grin appeared on her face, the feeling that she knew where this conversation might be going rising up pleasantly, "I won't say he's the most fantastic, but as far as I'm concerned... Bronx puts Jasmine's Steelix to shame."

"Well, that may be true," she replied, "but it's not hard. She may be a gym leader, but her Steelix couldn't measure up to Rocky even when he was an Onix."

"Not her battle Steelix, the one that's in her team. I mean the really vicious one she's looking to trade to someone."

"Oh, that one, huh?" Sookie pretended to think for a moment. "Eh, I'm sure Rocky could still handle it."

"Oh, you wanna bet?" grinned Kay.

"Yeah, actually." Sookie's hand was reaching toward her belt in anticipation. "What, do _you _think you could beat him?"

"_Beat _him? HA!" Kay laughed dramatically, her hand itching to reach toward her opposite arm where her custom arm belts held her Pokemon, "More like, as some internet dorks would say, 'pwn.'"

"Oh, _pwn?_" Sookie finally gave in to the urge to pull the pokeball from her belt and began to toss it with one hand. "Let's just see about that, then. If they can both beat Jasmine's wild Steelix, let's just see what they do against each other, shall we?"

"Yes, let's," said Kay, and she snatched a pokeball from the third notch in her right arm. With unrestrained joy she cried out, "Time for some fun, Bronx!" and she threw the ball to the air after a quick click of the center button.

Sookie caught Rocky's Pokeball one last time and swung it forward, clicking it open to release a flash of red light. It mingled with the light released from Kay's ball as they grew and formed into two towering shapes, solidifying as a pair of fierce metallic snakes facing off with each other.

"STEEL!" roared Rocky, turning to grin at Sookie. "STEELSTEEL!"

"STEEEEL!" Bronx roared sighting the other Steelix and an almost giddy grin that shined on its expression.

"It's about time we had some real competition for you, huh Bronx?" Kay patted his metallic hide.

Sookie smiled and moved to give Rocky his first command, only to be swept up by a great tail of boulders and cuddled against the Steelix's giant jaw. "OW! OW! ROCKY!" she yelled, trying to push the diamond-hard creature off of her. "OW! Let me go! We have to battle now, it's not snuggle time! ROCKY!"

Kay tried to quell the amused laughter that wanted to rock through her lungs like an earthquake.

The Espeon Vayne did not bother to restrain.

"Vayne! Quit being rude!" Kay scolded, trying to stop the smile from rising up his cheeks.

Vayne did not stop.

Sookie, in her struggle against the Steelix's grip, paid no mind. Moonlight, on the other hand, glanced over, his red eyes apparently disinterested. And instant later a wave of Dark Pulse was flying toward the psychic type.

A slash of red in his eyes was enough to warn Vayne of the attack, and he leapt out of the way, growling at the Umbreon.

"Vayne, don't," Kay warned.

Sookie seemed to have finally freed herself and was rubbing the sore places where Rocky's corners had pressed. She laughed, straightening the Wide Lens that gave him the appearance of having a bionic eye. "Looks like we're about to have a double battle on our hands."

"Unless you have any objections to that... I'm sure a few of my guys and gal would..._love _to have a piece of this." she said, the emphasis on love feeling like an understatement as she sent an amused glance at her growling Espeon, who was pausing only to groom his apparently dirtied pelt.

"Haha, alright." Sookie gestured to Moonlight. "Sic'em, Moon. And Rocky..." She looked up at the great metal snake. He was gazing into the canopy, seemingly fascinated with a butterfly that fluttered there. "Just...just follow Moonlight."

The Umbreon shook himself off and bound into the space between the two trainers and their Pokemon. Belatedly Rocky realized that he'd been given a command and lurched into the space as well, practically wagging his tail.

"Vayne, Bronx, front and center," Kay said, cracking her knuckles as Vayne finished his last ditch effort at grooming, and Bronx snaked his way forward, "Time to rock and roll, boys! Let's see what our training's led us to."

The Espeon smirked, charging up his body with some sort of cosmic power that made his forehead jewel faintly glow. The Steelix growled deep with a satisfactory tone, and his tail, as lightly as a steel tail can manage, smacked against the ground like a wagging dog tail, slight tremors shaking with each impact.

Sookie let out an excited whoop. "Whoo! Let's do this!"

* * *

And that's where I'll stop for now. See you in part/chapter 2! C:

-KO13


	2. Chapter 2

Quick explanation before I let you go on- or if you want to skip onto the story, go right ahead, but I'm giving you some helpful explanations here!

for (NOT MINE) Sookie's character profile: : / rockingyourstar . deviantart art / HC12-033-Sookie-Carlisle-216994897

for (MINE) Kay's character profile: : / insanitycookie333 . deviantart art / Team-J-KAY-291455322

I asked my friend on deviantart if I could post the results of an RP we did together and she said yes. Anyway, both main human characters here are OC's. Kay is my OC, she's from Hoenn but she got on the wrong boat and went to Johto and started her poketrainer avdenture there. Sookie is dev rockingyourstar's OC, she's from Sinnoh and went to Johto to get out of the shadow of her twin Olympia. Kay's pokemon team is (and they all have nicknames) Jarvis [Feraligatr], Pierre [Ampharos], Vayne [Espeon], Bronx [Steelix], Cortez [Sceptile], and Emberlynn [Rapidash]. Sookie's team is Willasue [Typhlosion], Moonlight [Umbreon], Meep [Ampharos], Rocky [Steelix], Batgirl [Crobat], and Sapphire [Lapras] (who was not used here). We also took quite a few creative-license liberties with certain pokemon moves- the first and foremost being Faint Attack.

This takes place a while after they've started their adventures- as in, both of them have all eight badges. Kay's training for the Silver Conference, Sookie's... I don't remember. Also, this was written before Gen V came out, so this is all Gen IV moves, abilities, and stuff.

Okay, now onward we go to ADVENTURRRRE!

* * *

Sookie let out an excited whoop. "Whoo! Let's do this!"

Catching on to his trainer's energy, Moonlight leapt toward Vayne, his rings beginning to glow.

"Agility, Vayne," said Kay. "Warm up that speed of yours."

The Espeon glowered at the approaching Umbreon, and right as the Umbreon was on top of him, he disappeared. He reappeared, a slight after image following him as he reappeared a yard's length away. Then, he moved again, and again, his lavender after image becoming faint as he began racing all across the battle area, circling Umbreon.

Moonlight fell still, only his eyes attempting to follow the fox as it sprinted around him. His ears twitched slightly, tracking his movements, until he charged up a dark aura and sent a well-timed Dark Pulse radiating from his body.

"Iron Tail!"

The Dark Pulse burst toward Vayne, who had paused his Agility to move again and found the dark aura right on him. Then a solid wall of glowing steel slammed into the ground right in front of the Espeon, who hid behind the Iron Tail of Bronx. The tail swept across the ground and wiped out the rest of the dark aura.

"Whoa, nice," said Sookie, impressed. "Rocky, don't let that Steelix intercept again! Keep him distracted!"

Obediently the metallic snake lumbered towards his twin, gathering speed and grating himself against Bronx in a Stone Edge attack. Moonlight leapt out of the immediate path and faded into a dust cloud; when the haze cleared, the Umbreon was nowhere to be seen.

Bronx growled with irritation as the other Steelix grated with loud screeches its iron hide against his own with Stone Edge. He couldn't focus with the incredible noise it caused, and how uncomfortable the pain was.

"He can't distract you if he can't see! Dragonbreath! And Vayne - watch carefully for a hole, Future Sight!"

Bronx obediently nodded, and turned just in time to come face to face with the other Steelix and exhaled with a harsh burst of heat a vicious gale of draconic power right into the other Steelix's eyes.

Vayne, on the other hand, glared at his trainer, as if to exclaim, "What do you mean, use 'Future Sight'!? He's a FREAKING DARK TYPE!"

Understanding, the trainer glared back, "Just do it! And charge _it_ up!"

Vayne huffed but allowed the psychic power within to take over as his mind sought to see through the future. The Espeon was lost on what he was looking for, considering his opponent was a dark type. And as they had figured out with the first time using Future Sight, dark types didn't appear in it, unless you could count the giant gaping hole that appeared in his visions whenever they were concer-

-OOOHHHHHH. NOW he understood.

Rocky cried out and recoiled, swinging his head from side to side as if to rid his eyes of the pepper-spray-like attack. Still working to do what his trainer had told him, the Steelix swung his tail blindly, regardless of the trees he stripped and the gouges he made in the earth.

Meanwhile, Sookie frowned at Kay's command to Vayne. What was she trying to do...?

"Moonlight, be on alert!...Wherever you are." She frowned, but chose to trust her oldest partner's instincts. "Don't let your guard down just because it's a psychic-type attack."

Vayne was on his toes, his body alert and anticipating while his consciousness was enveloped by the task of scrying through the red-hued visions of the future, watching it as a Xatu does.

Meanwhile Bronx was dodging the wild flailing of Rocky's iron tail. Then with a quick order, He sent another well-timed spray of Dragonbreath right into his face again.

At the second spray, Rocky roared again, a high-pitched heartwrenching cry of pain. With that he hung his head and curled in on himself, suddenly unable to move.

"Dangit - paralysis," Sookie growled. _Do I switch him out, or work through it...?_

Meanwhile, the area around Vayne had fallen eerily still. Still the Umbreon had not appeared - until a mass of shadows shot towards the Espeon from amongst the trees.

Kay was about to order Bronx when the black blur caught the corner of her eye, but she knew there wasn't time to give an order; just hope Vayne could dodge or...

"Vayne!"

The Espeon heard the rustle of leaves and when he opened his eyes, the shock of a black blur scared him, making him jump in surprise - and release a rainbow of colors straight at the shadow right in front of him.

The rays blasted into the trees, revealing the Umbreon couched at the tree line, the tips of his ears nearly singed. His eyes were wide in surprise at the attack that he had clearly not expected.

Sookie resisted a giggle at her Pokemon's expression and forced her attention on the ailment of her Steelix. "Rocky! Relax! Pull into a coil and rest for a minute."

Gladly he did so, rolling into a reversed pyramid shape with his giant head resting on his much smaller tail. His eyes were pinched together, giving his immobile face the semblance of a grimace.

"Switch time, boys! Bronx, knock him out of that forest! Vayne, shoot if you see him move!"

Bronx roared and swung an Iron Tail right at the tree where the Umbreon hid, smacking the tree right out of its root's place and crushing it to bits. Vayne on the other hand, charged up a Signal Beam while he made himself remain wary of the resting Steelix.

The Umbreon tumbled through the air, righting himself a foot or two before he hit the ground and landing roughly on his feet. He looked up at the great snake as it towered over him and grew more confident - while his defense wasn't enough to survive more than a few hits from the beast, his speed could protect him while he exploited the Steelix's abysmal special defense.

Bronx sent a flying Iron Tail at the Umbreon while Vayne took aim for the Signal Beam, watching the Umbreon carefully for the right moment to shoot.

Moonlight managed to leap out of the direct path of the attack, leaving himself open for a hard clip to his side. He skidded to the side, then recovered himself quickly and bounded onto Bronx's tail, proceeding up the length of the Steelix's body.

Clearly not expecting the black vulpine Pokemon to climb up his body, Bronx shook with an unguarded ferocity, the weight of the vulpine and its paws on its iron hide a strange and new sensation that the Steelix didn't like at all. Vayne aimed his Signal Beam, not at the spot Moonlight was, but where he would be at the next second and fired the bug-type beam. Luckily, due to the typing, the energy ray would do little to nothing to the steel-hided snake, and if it hit his target...

The beam struck its target dead-on, and with a cry the Umbreon fell from the hide of the Steelix, hitting the ground like a disconnected puppet. Sookie scowled and screamed her next command.

"ROCKY!"

Rocky uncurled suddenly, swinging his glowing tail at the distracted Espeon with terrifying force.

Kay screamed for her Espeon to dodge, but it was much too late for the purple Pokemon to move. The glowing iron hide tail slammed right into Vayne and sent him flying across the battlefield. The sheer force from the impact knocked rocks clean out of their place, and where Vayne landed, a small crater had formed.

"Vayne!"

The purple fox laid still for a terrifying moment, but soon its ears twitched. He got to his feet, slowly and shakingly, and a pathetic mew escaped its battered body as Vayne tried to stand up and appear like he was still strong enough for the fight. However, his legs buckled and he fell under his own weight right back into the crater.

Bronx watched carefully as his trainer picked up the fallen fox, and checked him over. A puny mew emitted from Vayne and Kay smiled softly at him. "You did great, little guy. Rest up, you deserve it." And the Espeon was returned to his pokeball.

Sookie took the chance to run to her Umbreon to assure herself of his condition. Moonlight had pulled himself upright, but clearly had very little energy left to fight. "C'mon, tough guy, get back over to the sidelines," Sookie told him with a fond grin, gathering him in her arms and ferrying him back to her spot outside of the battle. On the way past, she patted Rocky's head. "Great job, Rocky," she said.

The great snake rumbled happily, blinking at her with difficulty.

"I should hope that you would expect me to continue battling this as a double battle," Kay commented.

Kay replaced Vayne's pokeball into its slot on her left armband, and let her fingers glide over the other two round protrusions of the other two pokeballs and finally settled on the second. The ball swelled to proper size once she removed it, and she nodded to herself, accepting and confident of her choice.

"Because I, Bronx... and Cortez are expecting the same." She tossed the ball up with a simple flick of her wrist, and it went sailing. Then it froze midair, and with a loud hiss it released a red torrent of light.

A tall bipedal reptile formed from the light, green as grass with a bright red stripe on its abdomen and solid red coloring the bottom jaw of its pointed maw. Six yellow nodules ran down its back until the base of a palm tree-like tail that branched behind him like a fan. Three-toed claws gleamed, with long, double blades of razor sharp "leaves" hung close to the wrists. Two crests pointed from its head and red rimmed yellow eyes peered at the field.

"Sceept," growled the grass reptile.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Sookie smirked and pulled another pokeball from her belt as well, hardly hesitating in her choice. She tossed the dual colored ball once, twice, and flung it into the air, where it released a red light that formed into a figure on the ground. It solidified into a creature nearly as tall as Sookie, its back a greenish black and its belly a smooth cream. The Typhlosion's red eyes blinked sleepily and she regarded the battle scene with bemusement, seeming to have been woken from a doze.

"Up and at 'em, Willa Sue," Sookie told her. "We got some butt to kick."

"Nice Typhlosion." Kay whistled, impressed. She had seen Typhlosions before, having had a rival with one, but this one, despite the perhaps false lackadaisical attitude, Kay could tell the time and training put into her. It would make for an interesting challenge for Cortez, especially with the type disadvantage the Sceptile was in.

She sort of wished her Johto starter was in instead of Cortez, but it was a little late to take him back; besides, trusting the amount of fire types there might be for the League, Cortez would need all the practice against Fire types as he could get.

"Cortez, Double Team. Bronx, Rock Tomb."

The Sceptile's eyes flashed bright and in a flash exact doppelgangers surrounded the Typhlosion and Steelix. Every one of them were exactly the same, like hundreds of invisible mirror clones. Bronx roared, eyes glaring and with a few slams of its tail titanic slabs of rock struck from underground, jabbing into the air sharply, all as tall as the Steelix himself. Each slab connected to the other, tall structures making a super strong, totally natural barrier to surround the enemies and constrict mobility- and the few stray slabs struck their opponents themselves too, bursting quick as lightning right from underneath either opponent.

Rocky roared in surprise at the rocks that erupted around him, swinging his tail to dismantle the spires that came too close. Willa Sue, however, snapped into action and became a blur as she leapt away from the attack, dodging the stones so that she avoided any critical hits. She skidded to a stop in the midst of her stony entrapment, throwing up a cloud of dust.

"Flamethrower, Willa," called Sookie, eyeing the situation carefully. "Rocky, use the rocks to your advantage. Stone edge!"

Flames billowed suddenly from the Typhlosion's shoulders, and a stream of fire flowed from her mouth as she began to turn in faster and faster circles. The attack clung to the stones, creating a glowing hot barrier of flame-cloaked spears.

Rocky, meanwhile, slammed his tail through the nearby stones, gathering them around himself in preparation for his lunge. Flinging the shards into the air, he dove through them and shoved his body against that of Bronx.

"Bronx, knock him away with Iron Tail. Cortez, use Rock Slide! And careful with those flames!"

Bronx lifted up his glowing tail portion of his body just in time to smack the glowing appendage right at the lunging Steelix. Glowing steel grated harsh and with high shrieks against rock and steel.

Cortez and his many clone visages' tails all took on a glowing blue outline and all at once smashed their tails into the slabs of rock, specifically where the licks of hot flame from the Flamethrower _weren't_.

The rocks all around became outlined in blue and flew up, some on fire and others not so much, but all equally heavy and equally dangerous. Without so much as a blink from Cortez the floating boulders then hurtled toward either opponent at blinding speed.

Rocky held against the oncoming Iron Tail for a moment, grunting with the screeching effort, until the glowing stones struck him with terrifying force. With a failing cry he sank to the ground, landing in a cloud of dust accented by a loud thud. The rest of the Rock Slide attack pummeled Willa's makeshift protection, clipping edges off the stones and knocking several inward, nearly stabbing the Typhlosion as she skittered to the side. The flames surrounding her began to peter out, and she leapt through a hole made by Cortez's attack, facing the Sceptile with raging fire upon her back.

Sookie scowled and swore under her breath, recalling Rocky to his pokeball. Thinking, she fingered the capsules of the rest of her team for a moment. Finally she pulled one from her belt and tossed it into the air, calling out, "Willa Sue, leave the Sceptile. Take care of that damn Steelix!" The red light from the pokeball took form in midair, manifesting as the giant purple bat that Sookie had been chasing earlier. "Batgirl, deal with the lizard."

Immediately the Crobat dove towards Cortez, baring her fangs in preparation for a Poison Fang attack. Willa Sue dashed out of her way and shot at Bronx, spewing fire from her mouth.

"Rock Slide! Bronx u-" Kay spewed, but it was too late for the command for the lone Steelix. Bronx released an ear-splitting roar as fire burned onto his steel hide, his hide going white hot as a searing pain raced up his body. The steel snake recoiled as much as it could from the fire. "Bronx, Stone Edge!" The Steelix slapped up the rocks from the rock slide torrent with his tail and coated himself with them and charging, badly burned but now the flames licking at his hide put out by the rock coat...somewhat. The burns looked severe, and drained a lot out of him. If this move didn't take out the Typhlosion, Kay had the grim feeling Bronx wouldn't survive another attack, the fire badger's or his own.

Cortez, on the meanwhile, had slammed his tail into a stray slab of rock, so harsh that it split into large but multiple chunks that he sent flying with a secondary smack of his palm-tree tail.

Willa Sue froze before the charging Steelix, eyes narrowed in concentration. At the last second she leapt out of the way and to the side, firing another Flamethrower at the giant snake.

Several of Cortez's rocks clipped Batgirl's wings, throwing her off balance as she hurtled towards the ground. Recovering at the last second, she veered in a u-turn and darted directly for the Sceptile's head.

Upon contact Cortez burst into millions of copies, all lined nice and straight, glaring hot red schlera'd yellow eyes at the Crobat. The Double Team copies hissed, only one disappearing due to the contact.

Bronx promptly bellowed in pain as the fire burned into his already sensitive, burned hide. He rumbled as he fell from the attack, body crashing into the ground harsh with a resounding quake. He attempted to get up, but it was obvious that he was out of the battle now.

"Nice battling, big guy, return." Kay sighed, tapping his pokeball and letting her iron snake Pokemon return in a zap of light. She raised her hand to pick another Pokemon when all of a sudden she heard a peculiar noise.

Kay looked toward Cortez, who was concentrating on something far off to her left, past the treeline and hissing harsh, glaring, making his Double Team copies glare and hiss.

"Cortez...?"

"Sceeept," he hissed, sharp and harsh, a troubled, warning sound that Kay didn't like at all.

Kay switched her curious, now cautious gaze from the Sceptile to the trees, trying to see if she could distinguish anything from the green of the trees, the brown of the trunks and ground, and the army-green of the approaching Tyranita-

TYRANITAR?!

" - the hell?!" Sookie cried. The forest around them shook and began to fade into a cloud of dust that wafted from the stampede that thundered towards them. Scores of Tyranitar, extremely large and normally exceedingly rare, stomped through the trees towards their battle ground at a disturbing pace.

"Willa! Batgirl! Get back here!" Sookie screamed, scooping Moonlight up into her arms and holding up their pokeballs. Even as they turned to return to her the red lights swallowed them and brought them to safety, just as the horde of dinosaurs tore into the clearing.

"Cortez, return!" Kay screamed, clutching his ball in her hand. He leaped right into the red light, disappearing into his pokeball in one swift flash. With little time, Kay skipped any voicing and simply slapped her hand against another pokeball.

Emberlynn the Rapidash burst out from her pokeball, a high-pitched whinny escaping her lips. Kay hopped onto her horse pokemon, and had the fire horse beside Sookie in a few short strides. "Get on!" she yelled, jutting out a hand to her opponent.

Sookie snatched it and pulled herself and Moonlight on board behind Kay, settling onto the white steed with some difficulty. The Umbreon scrabbled a bit between the girls, until Sookie muttered, "You're gonna have to suck it up, Moon," and returned him to his capsule. With that she clutched Kay's back for dear life and held on for the bumpy ride.

Kay tapped her horse's hindlegs with her heels and in a heartbeat the fire of her legs became a blur as the Rapidash took off. By then the Tyranitar stampede had breached their field and as her hoofs slammed into the rocky ground, the two trainers and Rapidash sprinted past the fastest of the Tyranitars at the front of the stampede. An instant's glance was enough for Kay as she urged the steed to Agility, and advised Sookie to hold tight.

Emberlynn put on an incredible burst of speed and as the horse sprinted a trail of afterimages was the only inclination of its presence, her hooves moving so fast they barely even touched the ground.

Only when Kay glanced back and saw no trace of the Tyranitar stampede did she tap her heels onto the hindquarters of the white steed and Emberlynn slowed the pace to a gallop, the afterimages of Agility fading with its disuse.

A few minutes more of galloping, and Kay let the steed slow to a trot.

She petted her fire horse pokemon's neck, "Good job girl...Okay, I think we're far enough now."

Behind her, Sookie seemed frozen in place in aftershock of the burst of speed. After a moment, she finally released Kay from her vicegrip and sat up slowly, patting down her ruffled hair. "Oh, no! Aw crap! Crap crap crap!" she cried, clambering off the Rapidash.

"What? Did you lose something back there or somethin'?" Kay asked, dismounting the white steed and petting the Rapidash's milky hide.

"My hat! My hat flew off!" She turned in a circle as if expecting to find it nearby, but to no avail. In a single motion she yanked a pokeball from her belt and released its occupant. "Batgirl, we have an emergency! Find the fedora, pronto!"

The purple bat nodded and flapped off in the direction that they had come. "And make sure to actually give it back this time!" Sookie called after her.

"I think I see the Pokecenter roof," said Kay. "We can wait on Batgirl to get back with your hat... Or just follow behind her. Something doesn't feel right about that stampede..."

"I agree." Sookie nodded. "She can catch up. Let's get out of here before a swarm of Groudon descends upon us."

Kay laughed, and with a quick tap of her pokeball returned Emberlynn as the two trainers descended down the small pathway between them and the visible Pokecenter. Once inside the glass doors Kay headed toward the lone Nurse Joy, intending on healing Vayne and Bronx and then to dial up her sister on the old, rarely used videophone in the corner. However, healing her team and chatting up with family was in the back of head; the stampede was bothering her.  
Tyranitar were rare, nearly impossible to find except in the hands of those few lucky trainers that had gotten their hands on a Larvitar. They were rare and an allegedly reclusive species, hiding deep in the mountains in solitude even from their own kind. To find one was considered a blessing by Johto natives, and Kay had just seen enough Tyranitar to send a Pokefanatic straight from a heart attack to being six-feet under.

Inside, Sookie released Moonlight again and sat at the table, ruffling the fur on his head absent-mindedly as she watched Kay use the video phone. The Umbreon pushed against her hand to get her attention, at which point she looked down and said, "It's okay, Moon...I think. Just hold on...I wanna listen to see what's going on..." With that she turned her eyes back towards Kay, wishing she had her hat to hide her gaze.

Oblivious to the attentive Sookie, Kay dialed the number, and waited while the phone rang. the screen lit up and on the screen appeared her sister with her sandy colored hair pinned up with a few strands escaping the grip of her messy bun. They exchanged pleasantries fairly quickly, a shock as her sister was usually talkative.

"Chelsey, you know more about them than I do; what do you know about Tyranitars?"

Her sister jerked her head to the side, a funny, curious expression following her reply. "I guess you could say I know about them, but only because of Rex - who's been a lot more sociable, if you'd believe it! He was actually playing with Sauri. But, like, what exactly do you want to know, sis?"

"Behavior, mostly. Temperaments, reactions to certain elements and such."

Chelsey tapped her finger on her lip, pensive. "Weeeell, as most people know they're solitary. Being alone doesn't bother Rex in the slightest. But, whenever Rex is separated from me or Vulcan, he gets...antsy. And sensitive. So the few attachments Tyranitars have with others, they are really strong attachments. And Rex is fiercely protective of us, so whoever they are attached to, like their parents or babies, Tyranitars are vicious about protecting them."

Kay perked up. "Like Ursaring."

Chelsey nodded, "Yeah! And um... well, Rex is pretty calm outside of battling or contests. He's really serious though. And I've had to have talks with the rest of my team about playing with or near him, because he's really serious, and he doesn't understand the concept of jokes. And in battle, it's like I'm in control of a whole other Pokemon - he's aggressive beyond belief, and once he starts getting into it, it's harder to stop than an Outrage - which he knows, by the way."

Kay nodded, listening intently as her sister explained, and once finished Kay mulled it over in her head before asking, "What about reactions?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know - uhm, what does he do when a new Pokemon enters the team?"

Chelsey exhaled a heavy sigh, "He's moody, and sometimes bullies them. He hates newbies, and despises losing anything. One time, he, Sauri, and some wild Pichu were playing Capture the Flag and he got almost uncontrollably angry whenever the Pichu took his flag; so let's go with territorial."

"I see... and is this usual, like an everyday occurrence?"

Chelsey shook her head, hair strands loosening with the whipping of her head back and forth. "His temper's hard to set off, unless you push all the right buttons. He can be dangerous, but he's manageable. I've learned thanks to him and Vulcan how to set my foot down and keep him under reins...Why do you ask?"

Kay explained the stampede to Chelsey, and her sister's eyes darkened. "...So many...," Chelsey whispered to herself. "...Sis, something's definitely wrong. Something or someone is messing with their territory; and not just one portion of the mountain, it has to be the entire mountain range, or else it wouldn't be so many. Whatever they are doing, or whatever it is affecting the mountains, there's nothing good that'll come about of it. With that stampede, it won't surprise me if the Tyrantiar continue stampeding down the mountain and start crossing regions; they are similar to Gyarados in that once their rage starts, it's nearly impossible to stop."

The Hoenn trainer digested this, troubled and teeth grinding, but she nodded, and thanked her sister for the information. They bid farewells, and the connection was closed with a touch of a button.

All in all, it was not Kay approved.

"So what's the word?" asked Sookie as the other trainer came and sat with her. Moonlight had hopped into his own chair and sat lapping at a bowl of water provided by the center.

Kay frowned for a bit. "Do you want a long-winded story or the short, sweet, and to the point version?"

"Save me the time; I heard you talking to...whoever it was for a while there," she said. "Give me the short version."

"How do I put this delicately..." She tapped her fingers together thoughtfully, elbows on the tabletop, then she set her hands down. "...Something or someone's fucking up the mountain."

"Oh. That's great." Sookie leaned her head on her hand and reached habitually for her hat before realizing it wasn't there. Wiping away her scowl, she continued, "So, what do you say? We solve ourselves a mystery and find out what's going on up on that mountain?"

A grin lifted her lips, teeth glinting under the lights of the center, and eyes lit. "My team's all healed, and ready to go if you are."

"Let me get mine ready to go, and as soon as Batgirl shows up -" Even as she said the name a tapping came at the Pokemon Center's glass doors, which slid open automatically. The Crobat glided in and alighted on the table, dropping a slightly dusty black fedora into the hands of her mistress. Sookie grinned, wiped it off, an perched it upon her head. "Perfect timing, Batty. Now you and Moonlight go get yourself healed up at the desk over there, and then we're off to get to the bottom of this."

* * *

And that's where I'll stop for now. See you in part/chapter 3! C:

-KO13


	3. Chapter 3

Quick explanation before I let you go on- or if you want to skip onto the story, go right ahead, but I'm giving you some helpful explanations here!

for (NOT MINE) Sookie's character profile: : / rockingyourstar . deviantart art / HC12-033-Sookie-Carlisle-216994897

for (MINE) Kay's character profile: : / insanitycookie333 . deviantart art / Team-J-KAY-291455322

I asked my friend on deviantart if I could post the results of an RP we did together and she said yes. Anyway, both main human characters here are OC's. Kay is my OC, she's from Hoenn but she got on the wrong boat and went to Johto and started her poketrainer avdenture there. Sookie is dev rockingyourstar's OC, she's from Sinnoh and went to Johto to get out of the shadow of her twin Olympia.

Kay's pokemon team is (and they all have nicknames) Jarvis [Feraligatr], Pierre [Ampharos], Vayne [Espeon], Bronx [Steelix], Cortez [Sceptile], and Emberlynn [Rapidash].

Sookie's team is Willasue [Typhlosion], Moonlight [Umbreon], Meep [Ampharos], Rocky [Steelix], Batgirl [Crobat], and Sapphire [Lapras] (who was not used here).

We also took quite a few creative-license liberties with certain pokemon moves- the first and foremost being Faint Attack.

This takes place a while after they've started their adventures- as in, both of them have all eight badges. Kay's training for the Silver Conference, Sookie's... I don't remember. Also, this was written before Gen V came out, so this is all Gen IV moves, abilities, and stuff.

Okay, now onward we go to ADVENTURRRRE!

* * *

Once her team had been restored, Sookie and Kay set back off into the wilderness, heading for the place of their battle. As they neared, they noticed a severe change in the environment between what was and wasn't caught in the Tyranitar stampede; trees knocked over and split apart, boulders shattered into pebbles, and cracks in the earth alongside long and wide lines of tracks. There was plenty of destruction that presented evidence of the stampede, and once they reached the location the two trainers had previously been battling, it was easy to tell from where the stampede could be continued to be traced.

Something glinted under the sun, bright red that caught Kay's eye and with a quick snatch of her hand Kay brought it out of the blinding rays of the sun and into the shadow of a tree. It appeared to be a thick, and rough, almost leather-like bright red, black outlined P, but a corner was ripped.

"I've seen this letter - or logo - before," she said. "And the edge is ripped so it isn't 'P'...An 'R'?"

"Oh, Arceus," Sookie groaned, taking the letter from her. "I know exactly what that is - the Rocket logo. I guess that figures." Moonlight stood on his back legs and sniffed the cloth, lowering his ears and growling at the scent.

Something darkened in Kay's eyes, her figure became stiff, and a whisper of a word escaped her lips, but she shook it away with her head. "Well, who else could it be? Team Magma?"

"I thought their letters were different. Like, 'M,' maybe?" Sookie frowned.

"...Sarcasm, Sookie. Besides, Johto and Kanto are strictly Rocket territory, last time I checked. But now that we know the 'who,' all that's left is 'what'...and then 'how we're screwing their plans up.'"

"Not to mention a 'where.' Finding exactly where all these plans are is kind of important." She stepped back and surveyed the forest around them. "Did the stampede come from their hideout, or some sort of remote Tyranitar...filled...area?"

Kay released a 'hm,' fluttering her hands over the trampled tracks, picking a bit of the dirt, inspecting it, and then wiping her hands off of the dirt and standing back to her feet, all the while contemplative, and for the most part talking to herself. "To have that many Tyranitar, they must be collecting them for quite a while; and as strong as Tyranitar are, there are equally strong Pokemon like Steelix and Ursaring all over the mountains, so Tyranitar won't be the only Pokemon they're containing... either one, hideout or Tyranitar area, will be close to each other. Following these tracks will lead us to either... and I'll bet if we get to just a containing area, there will be something there that will lead us to the hideout."

Sookie nodded. "Alright, then. Along the trail we go."

"Indeed."

The two trainers and Moonlight continued up past their battle field and up the mountains, trekking across the terrain and the trail. All were careful as they scaled up the mountain, taking care to avoid wild Pokemon, though to their troubling surprise, few, if any, were to be found. The mountain seemed to have cast an eerie spell of silence over itself, and Kay, Sookie, and the Umbreon were content with keeping their ascent just as quiet.

At last Moonlight seemed to sense something up ahead, and hesitated with his fur on edge. Sookie caught notice of his behavior and gazed ahead of them, squinting up the cliffs. It seemed that far above them lay a metallic fence of some kind, with only the tips of its posts visible above the rocks. "Could that be it?" she whispered.

"Maybe. See any way up there without climbing straight up? As in, a stepping stone path, or a few rock ledges from a rock slide we can climb up without making too much noise?" Kay replied softly, glancing up the cliffs and taking note of how far the edge was. They could climb it, Pierre would have no problem with his Rock Climb move, but she wasn't sure if he'd manage it with stealth, and Rockets were a risk she didn't want to get caught in at the moment; not when they were so close.

"There's Rock Cimb, but I don't think using Rocky is a good idea," she said, also looking around. Suddenly she pointed. "Look; there's kind of a hollowed out space. That's probably where the Tyranitar came through."

Kay switched her gaze over to the directed location, and affirmed with a quick glance around and up the hollowed space. She could see a few imprints, hints of where Tyranitar feet had stomped into the ground, and... silver? "I think there's some scrap metal there too, so it might be where it first began. Let's try it."

The pair plus Pokemon made their way towards and up the slightly smoother slope, where the pounded ground had been cleared of any and all obstacles. At this height the temperature had dropped considerably, and a thin, gleaming layer of frost lay over every surface except that of the path.

Though flattened, the top edge of the cliff was still sharply cut from the slope, and once there they kept close to the rock and peered over the edge. A wide, and intimidatingly tall metal fence bordered and contained the entire rocky perimeter, with a few torn, sparking black wire fences marking different parts of the area. At a certain amount of feet an elongated pole attached to the border fence reached up from the ground and, give or take a few supports, reached up to the sky and came together to meet other similar metal pipes that made the spider-web roof of the area. The metal appeared burnt, but strong and intact from what could be safely assumed to be Hyper Beam scorches and such. The only true anomaly of the thick prison-like post was the large, gaping hole in the fence that allowed Kay, Sookie, and Moonlight to see the entire area unhindered. Parts of the whole appeared ripped apart like aluminum foil; others as if melted.

...Oh, and the handful of black uniformed Rocket grunts scrambling like ants all across the fenced area while someone angrily bellowed orders.

The three non-Rockets kept close to the fence to avoid being detected, though far enough away that the sparks of the torn wires did not hit them. The center of operations appeared to be the metallic building at the far side of the enclosure, where most of the Rockets swarms like the ants to their anthill.

"-nd there better be every single one of those fucking Tyranitar in a new prison quadrant! And this time, I better be seeing them in a real fucking cage, and not this trash heap you worms call a cage!" barked a red haired woman in a tight black suit with the Rocket Logo in bright red on her left breast, right next to the v-cut of her top. She turned to her left, and gave a quieter set of orders to a tough looking bald Rocket, and with a turn of her high heels she was heading straight for the large, metal covered facility distanced from the fenced enclosure.

"You heard the lady, boys!" bellowed the bald Rocket. "I want five search teams, two to follow the tracks and three to scout the mountain! If your team is not back in two hours with the experiment subjects, don't bother coming back! Move out!"

Indeed, just as he had ordered, the Rockets under his command separated into teams, and two of them darted towards the Tyranitar-made exit, where Kay and Sookie and Moonlight still lingered.

"Crap!" Sookie hissed, seeing them head straight for them. "Kay, grab Moonlight," she said, just as she ducked down and placed her own hand on the Umbreon. With the two trainers touching him, Moonlight summoned a Faint Attack, fading into thin air along with Sookie and Kay.

The two Rocket teams, comprised each of five men or women grunts, stepped over the cliff edge and hurried down the rocks, passing by the invisible pair of trainers and Umbreon unhindered and with no clue of their presence. Close by, but not for long, the other three teams and the bald Rocket descended from the wrecked fence area and disappeared from view into the foliage and rocks. A few Rockets lingered, probably repairing or gathering the scrap and wreckage, but the majority had disappeared either within the five teams, or had followed the red haired woman back to the facility.

After a few more moments, the Faint Attack faded and the trainers relaxed, standing up. "Welp, now we know for sure they're behind it," Sookie said lowly, eyeing the base ahead. "But what exactly are they doing...?"

"One of them called what I am going to assume to be the Tyranitar 'experiments' or something so I'll bet they are doing testing of some sort." Kay peered over the edge. "It looks like we can circle the fence lines and get to that facility that woman just went to, but we'll have to stay hidden behind the brush and rocks."

"Or..." Ruffling Moonlight's fur, she took hold of one of his ears and gestured for Kay to do the same. "We could do this." Seeming mildly annoyed, the Umbreon initiated another Faint Attack and the trio made their way through the containment area.

The whole concept of Faint Attack, as Sookie and Moonlight applied it, had impressed Kay as they snuck their way around the Rockets. Pride kept her from admitting it aloud (for now, anyways) but she was willing to admit to herself. Their use of the move was pretty impressive, and genius.

There were a few moments that a Rocket got too close for comfort, unaware of their presence visually, but she had the distinct feeling that their cover could easily be blown if they were touched. In fact, it made her wary; what if they were to face radars, body scanners, or such technology? Could such a move even conceal them from search methods far superior to the naked eye?

Such a wary thought was put aside as they approached the tall, imposing steel slide doors of the facility the Rocket superior had entered in a hurry. Kay gazed at the lock machine on the left door and frowned at the keycard slide. Key cards. Wonderful. She looked back and motioned to Sookie to a duo of approaching Rocket grunts, both of which had taken out a small silver and black keycard from somewhere in their uniforms and held it in their gloved hands in preparation.

All they'd have to do is just let the two Rockets punch in their card, and just follow them in and ta-dah!

Or... dawned on her from a more mischievous part of her brain, she could in two swift kicks to the head, or two smart jabs to the neck, incapacitate them, and she and Sookie steal the uniforms and just waltz right into the facility... hmm, decisions decisions...

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" came the almost inaudible whisper from beside her. Though they were invisible even to each other, it was obvious that Sookie was giving her a sly glance.

The Rockets were getting closer...

Kay couldn't help the grin from forming on her lips and in just as small and near-inaudible whisper to her companion, "On five..." Five was a reasonable number...whenever Kay counted in her particular way, which often involved either rushing or skipping certain numbers.

"One."

And hopefully Sookie was on the same page as her, because if they weren't...ah well, her martial arts training should be more than sufficient at putting them down anyway.

Though the number skip caught her off guard, Sookie managed to move just as swiftly as her companion as they each let go of the Umbreon and swung round-house kicks at the grunts' heads. The pair dropped like rocks, and Moonlight hurried to give the trainers back their invisibility.

The duo trainers dragged the incapacitated Rockets to the side behind a wonderfully conveniently placed boulder and after a few troublesome minutes of technicalities, the two were successfully donned in the black and red-logo-ed Rocket uniform.

Kay picked up the silver and black card-key from her uniform's owner and grinned, "Got yours?"

Sookie rummaged through the pockets of her grunt, then held it up. "Got it." She turned to follow Kay to the door, but paused to consider the grunt's hat. She picked it up, weighed it in her hand, and reached thoughtfully for her fedora. Finally she glanced over at Moonlight and plopped it onto his head. "There ya go. Now you can blend in, too." The Umbreon, however, did not seem pleased.

Kay giggled at the adorable expression of displeasure on the Umbreon, but decided against commenting. One swipe was all it took for the door to slide open with a "ping!" Once Kay was inside, it shut back closed, until another ping signified Sookie's card-swipe and they were reunited after their brief separation.

"So, where to?" Sookie said. The hall was entirely metallic and very shiny, giving one the impression of being inside a futuristic hospital. Doors lined the walls, and in the distance the corridor split several different ways.

Kay frowned, thoughtful. "...how good is Moonlight at tracking by scent? 'Cause I'm horrible with directions."

Trainer and Umbreon exchanged a glance. Moonlight lifted a skeptical eyebrow. "Well, it's not exactly his forte...but he does know Psychic."

Kay's brown eyebrows lifted considerably. "Psychic eh? Nifty." She paused to contemplate, then shrugged. None of her Pokemon on hand had a move for tracking, and while Vayne and Jarvis were good trackers with scents, neither of the trainers had anything to give for them to smell and use to track. "It'll do."

Sookie turned to Moonlight. "You remember what that Rocket lady felt like, right? Search her out, just like you were doing for Batgirl earlier."

The Umbreon nodded, and, though a little doubtful of his psychic abilities, initiated a mental scan of the area. His eyes began to glow an eerie blue as he glanced over the psychic auras of the Rockets in the building around them, until he found the one that carried itself like a leader and still had a trace of pissed-off lingering in its thoughts.

His ears perked, and Moonlight started ahead, still glowing slightly to keep track of the Rocket admin's aura. Sookie went after him, glancing over her shoulder at Kay. "Looks like we've got her."

The trainers followed Moonlight deeper into the bowels of the Rocket base, careful to seem nonchalant when passing by other grunts or especially admins. The Umbreon lead them around one corner after the other and down several halls, farther than they could believe the Rocket lady had traveled in such a short time. They stopped at a pair of metal sliding doors at the end of a hallway, a dead end for all intents and purposes, for this door did not have a card key slot.

Moonlight frowned and looked up at Sookie, the blue fading from his eyes. "He's lost her," she translated. "I think he can't see anything past this door."

"And if he can't, I doubt Vayne can." So, review time...steel door, no card slide, and anti-psychic. Nothing obvious to open it with. Wonderful. And her martial arts skills were good, but not good enough to go through steel like a Fighting type Pokemon. "There's GOT to be something...a switch, or lock or something somewhere...Now if there's an exposed circuit board or box connected to this nearby, that would be fantastic!" Kay sighed, "Just one Thunderpunch de le Pierre and boom!" She snapped her fingers together for effect. "Instant access."

Sookie nodded, and turned on the spot, searching for a sign of some sort of circuit box. Moonlight, however, couldn't help but gaze suspiciously at the door. From what he had experienced, anti-psychic technology was far beyond the grasp of an isolated Rocket base. Few things had proved resistant to his Psychic attack in the past, and all of them had been Pokemon. So that meant that this door had to have something dark-type...something possibly living...

...something with glowing green eyes and a crooked Jack-o-lantern grin.

Moonlight cried out and leapt backward, stumbling into Sookie's legs. She turned around, sighting the face that had appeared on the door. "Uh...Kay?"

"Yeah?" Kay answered, her back towards her companion briefly before she turned to face the Umbreon and trainer and froze. "...is...that...?"

"I really wish it wasn't!" Sookie's voice rose in distress as the purple vortex emerged from the doors, swirling around its ever-present smirk. Instinctively Moonlight fired a Shadow Ball at it, but the Spiritomb merely absorbed the ghost-type attack as though it were nothing.

An odd, frustrated yet confident grin etched itself into Kay's face as she snatched a pokeball from her arm band and tapped the release button. Cortez leaped out of the red laser and, upon sighting the Spiritomb, gave his owner a knowing glance. "Make it quick, buddy, we're in a bit of a rush."

"Moonlight, go keep watch. Make sure no one hears us," Sookie said, and her Umbreon ran down the hall the way they had come. She glanced anxiously after him. "Be careful, Kay; we don't want that thing setting off an alarm."

"Then a one-hit KO is our best hope - Cortez, full power, Leaf Storm!"

The yellow nodules on his back turned bright, glowing green. A small jar hung on a red rope around his neck seemed to glow as well, and once it reached a bright luster it sent pulses of green through Cortez's body, casting a shimmering outline of green along his figure. Then a swirling barrage of glaring bright leaves blew like a sandstorm straight from Cortez to the glaring Spiritomb.

For a moment, it seemed as though the razor-sharp leaves would rip the ghost-dark apart. However, as the projectiles struck their target, they simply phased through its evanescent body and buried themselves in the door beyond.

"Uh...that wasn't supposed to happen, was it?" Sookie said.

The Spiritomb gave a cruel chuckle and began to pulse with a dark, sinister aura.

Kay blinked for a long moment, then with hands on her hips turned to glare at Cortez, "You're not holding the Rose Incense, are you?"

The Sceptile curiously tapped the jar on his neck a few times and blinked at the pink smoke wafting out.

The pink color made Kay glare viciously at the object around the reptile's neck and sigh in exasperation. "_Of course not._" Pink smoke. Not green, but pink. Pink smoke belonged to... the Lax Incense! "Well, whatever that thing throws at you, you'll have a ten percent better chance of evading... Pierre put you up to this, didn't he?"

Whatever the case, she still had what was proving to be a very smug and over-confident Spiritomb to deal with with Sookie.

Review time: Spiritombs. Part Ghost, Part Dark. No type disadvantages, equally high Special Defense and Defense stats...

_There was something though...in the Pokedex entries...something that this one is hiding unlike all the other Spiritombs we've come across..._

Ding! Of course!

"Sook, I'll keep it busy! Find its keystone!"

"Got it!" Sookie ducked to dodge a Dark Pulse, rolling across the floor in hopes that she should run into the rock that anchored the demonic Pokemon. She had no such luck, however, and no matter where she looked she saw nothing but stainless steel and shining tile.

"It's a Rocket-trained Spiritomb; it's not exactly leaving its keystone in the open! " Kay ducked from the Dark Pulse as well while she barked to Cortez. The green reptile was unable to dodge, but a well-timed Leaf Blade was able to deteriorate the brunt of the attack from causing major harm. "Maybe in a crevice, or a floor or ceiling tile! Leaf Blade, keep your distance!"

He let loose a quartet of bright green energy slices at the Spiritomb. Like the Leaf Storm, the normally devastating energy slashes passed through and hit the door beyond.

Still crouched on the floor, Sookie grabbed her hat tightly against the recoil of the Leaf Blade's force against the doors, which didn't budge. Chancing a look up, Sookie tried to follow the trail of the Spiritomb's vortex to the place where its key stone would be. _But it just seems to go straight into the door..._ She frowned. _So the key stone must be IN the door somewhere!_ Her eyes followed the lining of the steel entryway, until she found a glowing red light that protruded from the wall above the doorframe. "Kay! The exit light!"

Trainer in question looked up curiously at the red light, until it hit her that the protruding object wasn't the shining steel of the walls around them, but solid, aged-appearing stone.

"Cortez, full power Leaf Storm at the exit light!"

Obedient, Cortez charged his attack as evidenced by the fierce glow of his back nodules and released the swirling vortex of needle-sharp glowing leaves at his new target.

The leaves struck the stone with such a force that it knocked a crater into the wall where it had been attached. The key stone clunked to the ground before the Spiritomb even as its grin faded into a delayed reaction of fear, and the ghost slithered dejectedly back into its anchor. As the debris from the Sceptile's attack cleared, the doors clicked and slid open with a pleasant ding.

"Well, that was slightly anticlimactic," Sookie muttered, standing up and brushing pieces of wall from her hat.

"UMBREEE!"

Moonlight was suddenly scrambling to their side, gazing wide-eyed back down the hall - where two Rocket grunts were yelling and pointing.

Kay grabbed for Sookie's wrist and darted for the door. When they and the following Umbreon passed under the frame and she saw the door slide to close, an idea sparked in her head and she switched out Cortez for...

"Emberlynn, Flamethrower those doors shut!" she ordered as the Rapidash appeared in the elevator to replace the large green lizard.

The fire equine was happy to oblige and forced from her lungs a torrent of hot flame at the center line dividing the closed doors until a wide and solid black stripe trailing from top to bottom signified the successfully melted and welded together metal of the doors.

Kay prepared to return Emberlynn to her pokeball.

"And now we need to keep going, _now._ I'd bet four hundred pokedollars they'll call backup or alert Rockets ahead of us once they realize they're not getting through that easily."

"Amen, let's go. Moon, you got the admin's trail?" Sookie asked. After a moment, the Umbreon's eyes began to glow faintly and he lead the way down the new corridor.

* * *

And that's where I'll stop for now. See you in part/chapter 4! C:

-KO13


End file.
